Little Secret
by saski chan
Summary: Rahasia kecil Sakura yang membuat Naruto rutin menuntut haknya setiap malam, bahkan sampai rela mengunjungi Sakura dijam-jamnya saat ia berkerja. /Warning Inside/


**Little Secret**

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate M (Mature Content, Lemon?)**

* * *

Mata Naruto tak lepas dari sosok wanita yang sedang membelakanginya, tampak sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu menggunakan terusan tipis yang membuat lekuk tubuhnya tampak menerawang. Naruto mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya kesebuah gulungan dihadapannya, mencoba serius membaca laporan misi terbaru untuk bahan rapatnya nanti. Tapi lagi-lagi maniknya kembali memandang istrinya, dan perlahan dirasakan celananya mulai mengetat. Tanda ia telah gagal fokus membaca gulungan tersebut.

Dengan segera ia bangkit, dan memeluk tubuh sang wanita dari belakang. Sesaat sang waita terkejut karena aktifitasnya diinterupsi. Namun ia membiarkan dan kembali meneruskan kesibukannya.

"Sakura-chan.. aku mau itu" Lelaki berambut pirang itu berucap dipotongan leher sang wanita, menghasilkan sensasi geli sekaigus desiran hangat diseluruh tubuh wanita itu.

"Er- Naruto, kita baru saja melakukannya tadi malam" Sakura berhenti dari kegiatan memotong gulungan telur dadarnya. Dan menoleh kekiri untuk melihat sang suami, tampak wajahnya merona tipis.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengecup pipi sang perempuan.

"Itukan tadi malam. Hari ini kan belum" Naruto dengan sengaja memajukan pinggangnya hingga Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu mengeras menekan pinggulnya.

"B-baka! Kau nakal sekali" Wajah Sang wanita tampak semakin memerah, karena perlakuan suaminya.

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan" Suara Naruto mulai terdengar berat, ia mengecup sekilas leher Sakura.

"Kau lupa, hari ini kau ada rapat dan aku harus segera menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" Sakura melepaskan tangan suaminya yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya, dan berbalik, ia menatap serius sang suami.

"Ya, ya baiklah" Naruto mencoba mematuhi Sakura, mengingat rapat yang akan diadakan dan para petinggi desa itu sangat tidak suka jika ia terlambat.

"Sekarang, duduklah dengan baik. Hentikan sebentar fikiran mesummu itu dan biarkan aku selesai membuatkanmu sarapan. Ok, anata?" Sakura mengecup singkat bibir Naruto.

"Yes, love"

.

.

Sakura sedang berdiri menghadap jendela, memperhatikan cuaca yang tiba-tiba saja berubah mendung. Pandangannya beralih kebawah tampak anak-anak kecil berlari menuju rumahnya, karena menyadari cuaca yang sebentar lagi sepertinya akan hujan. Tiba-tiba saja iris hijaunya menangkap sosok berjubah 'Nanadaime Hokage' berlari kecil menuju kegedung tempat ia bekerja ini.

 _Naruto? Mau apa dia?_

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya, dan hanya menunggu diruangannya. Ia tahu, suaminya itu pasti akan sampai sebentar lagi keruangannya. Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian pintu ruangannya diketuk, dan dibuka. Menampakkan sosok lelaki yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Sakura-chan"

"Naruto? Ada apa?" Sakura menghampirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat istriku. Apa tidak boleh?"

Sakura memicingkan mata sesaat.

"Oh ayolah, Sakura-chan. Aku sungguh lelah setelah rapat tadi. Izinkan aku kabur dari ruangan bundar itu" Naruto berjalan melewati Sakura, dan mendudukkan diri kekursi besar milik Sakura.

"Kau tak boleh meninggalkan kantormu begitu saja, Naruto" Sakura melipat tangannya.

"Ruanganmu nyaman juga. Lebih nyaman dari ruanganku malah" Naruto mengabaikan kata-kata Sakura.

Sakur a hanya mendengus dan ia duduk didepan Naruto.

"Kenapa duduk disitu?" Naruto bertanya.

"Lalu duduk dimana lagi aku?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sini, disini" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pahanya, hingga kembali membuat pipi Sakura merona.

"D-dasar!" Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu wajahmu yang memerah seperti itu, membuatku semakin ingin melahapmu, Sakura-chan"

"Sepertinya kau memang takkan menyerah ya?" Sakura mengembalikan fokusnya kesosok didepannya.

Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

Sakura menatap dalam Naruto, dan desir hangat itu mulai memenuhi tubuhnya. Siapa yang menyangka, semakin dewasa Naruto memang semakin mempesona. Tubuh tegapnya yang selalu menguar wangi maskulin, rambut pirangnya yang kini sudah dipotong lebih pendek membuatnya tampak jauh lebih dewasa. Dan jangan lupakan, iris biru laut menenangkan sekaligus menghanyutkan itu. Sukses membuat sang wanita menelan ludah, menginginkannya.

Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Naruto yang sudah merentangkan tangannya menyambut Sakura. Ia mendudukkan diri diatas pangkuan Naruto, dengan tangan mengalung dileher Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah puas, baka?" Sakura bertanya intens padanya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau begitu nikmat Saku-chan?" Tangan Naruto mulai melingkar dipinggang Sakura "Kau membuatku candu" Naruto mengecup sudut bibir Sakura.

Dengan perlahan kecupannya turun keleher Sakura, membuat wanita itu melenguh pelan. Naruto semakin menarik pinggang Sakura merapat, hingga Sakura bisa merasakan tepat dibawah miliknya adalah kepunyaan Naruto yang sudah menegang keras.

Satu per satu tetes hujan mulai turun, membawa angin dingin yang berhembus masuk melewati ventilasi. Namun sama sekali tak dirasakan oleh dua makhluk berbeda gender tersebut.

Naruto mencium dan menghisap leher putih wanita didepannya dengan tangan yang mulai manyusup dibalik baju Sakura.

"Naruuh..." Desah Sakura, ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan dikulitnya.

Naruto menyingkap bra Sakura dan mulai meremas apa yang ada dibalik bra hitam tersebut. Membuat sebuah desahan kembali lolos dari bibir sang perempuan. Sebelah tangannya menurunkan resleting baju Sakura. Begitupun dengan Sakura yang ikut melucuti jaket dan jubah Naruto. Dengan terburu-buru mereka saling melepaskan pakaian hingga hanya menyisakan celana ditubuh masing-masing. Kecupan Naruto semakin turun dari leher hingga ke payudara milik sang wanita.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya guna menahan desahannya, ditariknya kepala Naruto agar semakin tenggelam didadanya hingga kini miliknya bisa dilumat habis oleh Naruto, menyisakan sensasi geli dan nikmat.

Sakura mulai menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya gelisah, membuat milik mereka saling bergesekan dengan masih terhalang celana masing-masing. Mengetahui itu, tangan Naruto mulai masuk menyusup dari celana hitam yang dipakai Sakura, meraba-raba hingga ia menyentuh kewanitaan Sakura yang sudah mulai basah. Tanpa ragu, dimasukkannya satu jarinya kedalam hingga membuat Sakura mendesah kuat.

"Ahh Naruuh" Sakura menikmati jari Naruto yang keluar masuk dimiliknya.

"Ssst.. sayang, kau bisa membuat orang lain curiga" Suara Naruto parau.

Sakura meraih bibir Naruto dan melumatnya kuat. Menghisap dan menggigit dengan penuh hasrat.

"Ah Naruto, just do it now" Sakura melepaskan pagutannya tampak tak sabar, ia menggerakkan-gerakkan pinggulnya sendiri diatas jari Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menambah satu jarinya lagi, membuat Sakura tambah menggelinjang.

Diluar sana, hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya. Seolah mendukung kegiatan apa yang sedang dilakukan pasangan suami istri tersebut.

Menyaksikan Sakura dengan wajah merah padam berada diatas tubuhnya sedang naik turun diatas jarinya membuat Naruto melenguh tak tahan. Ia sudah tak tahan menggantikan dua jarinya dengan sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar.

"Kunci pintunya, sekarang" Perintahnya.

Sakura tampak tak rela meninggalkan tubuh Naruto, namun ia menurutinya. Dengan sedikit berlari ia menuju pintu ruangannya dan menguncinya. Naruto segera melapas celananya, dan dengan cepat diraihnya tubuh Sakura dan dipeluknya dari belakang. Ia mengecup pundak hingga punggung Sakura, sambil melorotkan celana hitam milik Sakura. Sampai kini mereka polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Tangan Naruto beralih kedepan, meremas kedua buah payudara Sakura dengan gemas, dengan bibir yang menjilat belakang telinga Sakura. Milik Naruto yang sudah menegang sempurna, terasa menusuk-nusuk bagian belakang Sakura. Membuat wanita merah muda itu menggelinjang, ia merasa tubuhnya melayang dan lemas.

"Naruh.. please" Sakua membungkuk dan memegang meja didepannya.

Naruto yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya, segera mengarahkan miliknya ke lipatan mungil milik Sakura. Ia menggeseknya pelan, membuat cairan Sakura membasahi ujung kepala miiiknya. Lalu dengan pelan mulai melakukannya.

"Arghh" Sakura memekik saat ujung kepala milik Naruto terasa memasukinya.

"Ahh Sakuraah" Naruto mendesah. Dirasakan milik Sakura yang menjepit kuat miliknya. Ia berhenti sesaat, memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan teramat pelan.

"Ahh Naruu.. lebih dalam" Sakura bermohon.

Naruto semakin memperdalam tusukannya, hingga kini ia dan Sakura sudah menyatu dengan sempurna. Sesaat mereka diam menikmati milik satu sama lain.

"Sakura-chaan... bagaimana bisa kau masih seketat seperti yang pertama" Naruto mengoceh merasakan miliknya yang dicengkeram kuat. Ia mulai memaju mundurkan miliknya.

"Ah yaa.. Naruuh lebih cepat"

Naruto mempercepat gerakannya.

"Nikmat sekali.. Sakura-chan" Ucap Naruto disela-sela gerakkannya, ia memegang kuat pinggul Sakura.

"Iyah, teruss.." Sakura ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat penyatuan mereka semakin dalam.

Cukup lama mereka melakukannya sampai sang wanita tampak menggelinjang keras, dan mendesah kuat menyebut nama sang lelaki.

"Narutooh.." Naruto yang merasakan milik Sakura yang berkedut diiringi cairan milik Sakura yang semakin banyak membuat miliknya semakin licin.

Naruto menghentak-hentakkan pinggangnya dengan kuat, dan akhirnya keluarlah cairan putih hangat miliknya menyembur deras didalam rahim wanita. Hingga sebagian tampak melumer keluar.

Mereka terengah-engah dengan tubuh yang nyaris basah oleh keringat.

Sementara itu diluar, hujan turun semakin deras membuat kaca jendela ruangan itu buram dipenuhi aliran air.

.

.

Sakura sedang merangkai bunga daisy dan bunga lili ditangannya dengan sesekali melirik contoh rangkaian bunga yang sudah dibuat Ino.

"Forehead, apa menurutmu aku gendutan?" Ucapan Ino menghentikan kegiatannya, iris hijaunya beralih ke Ino yang baru saja selesai menyiram bunganya.

"Kau hamil?" Tanya Sakura santai.

"Apa itu artinya kau mengiyakan pertanyaanku?" Ino tampak kaget.

"Kurasa tak ada yang berubah darimu, makanya aku tanya gitu. Kenapa kau merasa gendutan?" Sakura kembali dengan rangkaian bunganya.

Sakura sedang berada ditoko bunga milik Ino. Mereka sedang mendapatkan hari libur yang sama, Sakura sering datang ketoko bunga itu hanya untuk sekedar menemani Ino sambil bercerita-cerita.

Ino duduk didepan Sakura.

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini Sai jarang menyentuhku" Ino menghela nafas.

"Lalu?"

"Ya aku merasa apa aku gendutan, atau kecantikanku berkurang? Hingga Sai jadi tidak berhasrat lagi denganku. Padahal dulu sebelum menikah ia begitu semangat dan kami sering melakukannya" Ino berbicara seenaknya.

Sakura selesai merangkai. Ia menatap puas hasil kerjanya, bergaul cukup lama dengan Ino membuatnya ikut ketularan mampu merangkai bunga. Ya walau belum sesempurna seperti pemilik toko bunga itu.

Kini ia menoleh kearah sahabatnya itu. "Pig, itu adalah hal yang wajarkan. Tentu saja hal semacam itu juga ada naik turunnya"

"Benarkah? Hah.. hubungan seks kami tak sepanas dulu" Ino berbicara vulgar.

Membuat Sakura sedikit berjengit mendengarnya. Sahabatnya itu memang sangat blak-blakan jika sudah bercurhat ria dengan Sakura.

"Apa aku harus memberinya obat perangsang Sakura?" Raut Ino tampak serius.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya Ino! Kalian baru saja setahun menikah tak perlu seperti itu" Sakura memandang geli ke perempuan blonde itu.

"Ya, kau enak bicara seperti itu. Naruto tak pernah berhenti bernafsu kan padamu" Ino melirik sinis.

Sesaat Sakura tampak merona, terbayang memang Naruto hampir setiap hari meminta melakukan 'itu'. Ya mungkin hanya saat Sakura datang bulan, dirinya bisa istirahat. Setelah itu? Jelas Naruto langsung menuntut haknya.

"Benarkan kataku? Ya tentu saja, bahkan ia sampai menghampirimu kerumah sakit dan kalian melakukannya diruanganmu" Ino berkata lancar.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu Ino?" Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan Ino.

"Kebetulan kemarin aku akan keruanganmu, dan belum sempat aku mengetuk pintu. Aku mendengar suaramu, Naruuuuhhh please lebih cep-"

"Aa- Stop Ino!" Sakura segera membungkam mulut Ino dengan tangannya.

Ino melepaskan tangan Sakura dengan tak sabar, "Cih, sungguh tidak tahu tempat, eh wakil kepala rumah sakit?" Ino mengejeknya.

"Y- Ya, mau bagaimana lagi Ino. Naruto itu hiper-" Sakura segera menghentikan kalimatnya, menyadari ia hampir saja mengungkapkan hal yang tak seharusnya.

"Hiperseks?" Terlambat, Ino lebih dulu menyambungnya. "Benarkah itu Sakura? Haha.. Sudah kuduga"

Sakura menghela nafas, sepertinya percuma menyembunyikan sesuatu dari sahabat baiknya ini.

"Lalu, lalu, apa kalian melakukanya setiap hari Sakura?" Ino tampak antusias.

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Oh ayolah, Saki. Berbagi sedikit denganku. Kalau kau mau tahu tentangku dan Sai aku pasti memberitahumu. Kami melakukannya dalam seminggu, dua kali. Dan itu juga karena aku yang meminta, atau saat ia tertidur aku akan membuka celananya dan-"

"Cukup Ino. Ya, aku melakukannya setiap hari dengan Naruto" Sakura memotong kalimat Ino, wajah hingga telinganya memerah mendengar ucapan Ino, bisa-bisa ia pingsan jika Ino meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Wah, Naruto kuat sekali. Tentu saja, dia kan tak pernah kehabisan energi" Ino mangut-mangut. "Dan untung saja kau juga adalah wanita yang kuat. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalian bertempur" Ino tertawa puas.

Sakura kembali teringat bagaimana, setiap malam ia dan Naruto melakukan itu hingga memakan waktu berjam-jam. Membuatnya sering bangun terlambat karena lelaki itu. Belum lagi kegiatan 'rutin' Naruto yang mengunjunginya disaat-saat jam kerjanya. Hah untung saja kekuatan fisiknya diatas rata-rata.

"Tapi, Sakura.." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Bagaimana dengan milikmu, itu bisa saja menjadi cepat longgarkan?"

"I-ino! Kau tahu milik perempuan itu elastis"

"Ya tetap saja. Bandingkan jika sesuatu yang dipakai dengan yang tidak. Mau bagaimana pun yang tidak pasti lebih utuh kan. Apapun itu" Ino melirik Sakura.

"Hm, aku tak perlu mencemaskannya" Sakura merebahkan dirinya dikursi malas milik Ino.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini" Sakura menunjuk segel Byakugou didahinya.

"Ha? Maksudmu?" Ino tampak bengong.

"Baiklah akan kuberi tahu satu rahasia. Semua berawal dari.. ya berhubung milik Naruto itu er- diatas rata-rata, ditambah keinginannya akan hal 'itu' juga di atas rata-rata membuatku berfikir keras bagaimana agar tetap bisa membuatnya bahagia"

"Wah benarkah? Lalu?" Perempuan beriris aquamarine itu manatap Sakura dengan antusias.

"Kau tahu kan, intinya segel ini bisa meregenerasi apapun. Tapi aku tak perlu melakukannya pada wajah dan tubuhku" Sakura kembali menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Lalu?" Ino tampak semakin penasaran.

"Kalau Tsunade-shishou menggunakan sebagian chakranya untuk membuat dirinya selalu muda. Aku menggunakannya untuk hal itu. Agar selalu muda dan ya seperti pertama kali digunakan"

Ino diam sesaat, mencoba menghubungkan segala informasi yang baru saja ia dengar dari sahabat merah mudanya itu. Tanpa ia sadari, Sakura mulai beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan diam-diam keluar dari toko bunga tersebut.

"Apa?!" Ino memekik, sontak membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh kearah Ino yang tampak terbelalak. "M-maksudmu, segel itu membuat milikmu selalu kembali rapat seperti saat kau perawan Sakura?"

"Tepat sekali, Yamanaka" Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Dia berbalik dengan cepat dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"KAU CURANG SEKALI, FOREHEAD" Ino berteriak kuat saat menyadari Sakura yang akan pergi meninggalkan tokonya. Meninggalkan dirinya lebih tepatnya.

Sakura yang telah sampai kepintu segera keluar dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya, tak lupa ia memberi lambaian dari kaca pintu tersebut.

"Mau kemana kau Sakura? Cepat ajarkan aku supaya bisa seperti itu!" Ino segera bergegas berlari menuju pintu. Menyusul Sakura.

Tentu saja Sakura sudah menduga reaksi Ino akan seperti itu setelah mengetahui rahasianya, dengan secepat kilat ia segera melompat kepohon dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Ino.

"Sakura! Aku juga mau punya segel Byakugou!" Ino berteriak kuat saat sudah mencapai pintu. Entah pada siapa.

Sakura yang mendengar sayup-sayup suara Ino dari kejauhan hanya terkikik geli.

 _Ino percaya padaku? Haha.._

* * *

 **The End**

 **Review Please**

 **Thank You**

* * *

 _Maafkan lemon mentahnya, huhu. Tinggalkan review ya! – Saski Chan_


End file.
